


Hey Jealous Lover Ch. 6 (Short Supplement)

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealous Brian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealous Lover Ch. 6 (Short Supplement)

  
                                                                       _“So you think you’re a Romeo, playing a part in a picture show._  
                                                                        _You take the long way home. Take the long way home.”_   _©Davies/Hodgson_  
  
  
      Adam took one detour after another on the way home, hoping the glow of passing street lamps could shed light on his current dilemma. He needed time to process everything that had happened, to be alone with his racing thoughts. If the police gave tickets for mental speeding, his license to think would have been revoked.  
  
       Deprived of its usual blaring music, the car was eerily silent, as if sensing his need for peace and quiet. With only the gentle hum of the motor to sooth his frazzled nerves, he weaved through a maze of unfamiliar streets, random buildings blurring into a kaleidoscope of hazy images.  
  
      He liked Justin, _really_ liked him and was fairly certain the feeling was reciprocal, a hunch bolstered not only by a gay man’s divining rod, but also his own intuition. Whether or not the pull could withstand Brian’s push was a different matter. If he were to use the dazed and flushed face as a litmus test, the scene he witnessed earlier suggested it might not be.  
  
       He had to figure out the Kinney-Taylor involvement before moving forward. Was it purely sexual or was it more complex, a connection tethered and chained by each man’s maladjusted psyche?  
  
       A hasty glance at the clock confirmed what he already knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to head home yet, too captivated by the visions pelting his brain—the icy realism of what wasn’t and the heated fantasy of what could be. He succumbed to their eroticism, wondering what it would be like to press his face against the pale chest and breathe in Justin’s scent, to brush his tongue across the dusky nubs and taste his skin, to plunge his cock inside the tight channel and hear him cry out in pleasure.  
  
     He wasn’t even aware that his grip on the steering wheel had tightened until the leather grooves pinched his palms. With a rueful shake of his head, he realized that his entire day had been dominated by sex, not just _any_ sex, but the kind that burns the flesh and stings the tongue with its poison, overpowering unabashed desire with searing need.  
  
     He pulled into his driveway on autopilot. With a quick flick, he turned the ignition off and rested his head against the car window, squashing his cheek against the glass. He hated himself for his shameless craving, but he couldn’t shake it, didn’t _want_ to shake it. He wanted Justin. If he had to take on the great Brian Kinney to do it, so be it.  
  
                                                           _“Don’t play with me me cause you’re playing with fire.”  ©Jagger/Richard_

 

continue here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1272214>


End file.
